I'm Your Boogie Man
I'm Your Boogie Man is the eighth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 30, 2010 and drew 6.42 million viewers. It was written by Janet Tamaro and directed by Mark Haber. Plot The Surgeon targets Jane. To survive, she must battle something even more dangerous: her own fear. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with Jane dreaming of the incident when she was captured by Hoyt. She gets out of bed and takes her gun outside and sees a flare out in the middle of the road. There is no one there but there is someone taking pictures from a distance of her. The next day, they find a man in a suit in the middle of the park and Maura tells that Jane looks like she has not been sleeping. Barry comes up and tells that the man is James Stern and Jane recognizes the name. Barry tells that James Stern vanished years ago because he was suspected of killing his wife and no one has seen or heard of him. Franke comes up to Jane and asks if they could talk. They go to a café and Franke tells that he thinks that their mom is saving up to leave their dad. Jane tells that he is crazy and that she is not. A waitress, Lola, takes an interest in Franke and asks if she could get them anything. As she leaves, Jane laughs at Franke for flirting. Barry walks into the autopsy room and sees Maura working on James. He dry heaves a lot as usual and she tells that James’s heart is frozen like he was in the cooler before being placed on the bench. Barry asks what is on his arm. She tells that it is adhesive residue from Duct Tape. They match the situation together and they figure out that it is similar to Hoyt’s work and Maura tells that she needs to tell Jane. Maura visits Jane and tells that the murderer of James was Hoyt. Jane tells Maura that she found a flare outside of her apartment and that it is Hoyt that is messing with her behind the prison cell. Maura tells that she will keep point while Jane sleeps and Jane teaches her how to hold a gun and Maura asks if she looks cool. The next morning, Barry is over at Jane’s apartment with Maura and there is a knock on the door. It is Korsak and he is upset that they are having a planning meeting without him. Barry tells that they just want to protect Jane and Korsak reminds that Jane was her partner. Maura interferes and tells them to shake on it. At the station, Maura tells that she has bad news that the DNA was not found on the flare. FBI Agent Dean comes into the station and asks to buy Jane a cup of coffee. He asks how she has been and she tells that she has been terrified. She asks how he has been and they flirt a little and Jane invites Dean to the autopsy and Maura tells that Hoyt wants to create as much fear into someone and that he never knows his victims. Lt. Det. Cavanaugh comes in and tells that Jane is not going to work the case because Hoyt made her one of his victims and therefore, she cannot work on the case at all. She is upset but Cavanaugh won’t budge with it. At the prison where Hoyt is, he is looking at a picture of Jane and tells that it is all starting again. He is met by Special Forces and they put a bag over his head and drag him in front of Maura. Hoyt tells that he didn’t see the move like this. Dean asks where Emily Stern is. He is not talking. Maura tells Dean to hold down Hoyt. She takes a scalpel and pulls out a picture of Jane from his pocket. At the station, Jane goes to Korsak and she sees a picture of her crying after the first time that Hoyt came after her. She tells Korsak the reason why she asked for a new partner was the fact that she felt that she couldn’t really give him the protection he deserved after seeing her like that. He tells that no one can break her unless Jane wants them to. He tells that she is strong. Back with Maura and Hoyt, she is video taping him now and asks where Emily Stern is and she tells that she cried when he slit her husband’s throat. Hoyt tells that he can mimic any emotion and Maura asks if he will kill Jane. He says that he is going to and that he won’t kill Maura. He might rape her but Maura tells that she is not afraid of him and he says that he knows because she is like him. At the station, Hoyt gets moved to the station’s lockdown and asks what happened and why Jane requested another partner. Korsak tells what happened and Barry feels bad. Korsak tells that you need to try not to think about it. At the station, Maura and Jane review the tape that Maura recorded with Hoyt and she points out when he shows true emotion and Jane gets a little argumentative about it. Dean reminds Jane that she is only trying to help. Jane apologizes. They get to the part where Hoyt tells Maura that she is just like him and Maura shuts off the interview. Jane asks to be alone with Maura and she asks what is wrong. Maura opens up and tells that she might be like Hoyt because of her upbringing. Jane tells that she is not and that Maura is a very good person. Franke comes in and says that there are going to be police staking out the apartment. Maura tells that Franke is happy about something and Jane tells that Franke has a girlfriend. Franke teases and Franke tells that he is going to cook dinner for her by having Lola cook it. She agrees. As Franke leaves, Maura pulls out the photo booth pictures of Franke and Lola. Agent Dean comes into Maura’s lab and asks what is on the picture. She tells that it is flood damage mold and that there were only 5 homes that reported flood damage. Upon looking at the picture, Dean sees that there are 6 homes and Maura tells that the 6th house is the abandoned warehouse that they want. They enter and find the CDs and a CD with Jane’s name on it. At the station, they watch it and it is a video of Emily Stern in a chair and she tells that she needs help. She storms in the room where Hoyt is being held and asks where Emily is. She tells that Hoyt is going to die in prison and that it is good enough. Hoyt shows his hands and the scene flashbacks to the part when Jane shot his hands. She runs up to him and asks why her. He tells that she is the only worthy opponent for him and that it is fun. She is disgusted and tells them to take him away. Maura meets with Korsak and she gets and image off of the eyes of Emily. Korsak recognizes the place right off the bat. But when they go to the location, it is only a stereo recording of Emily’s voice. Jane comes home and finds Lola in her kitchen. She tells that Franke went to get beers and that he will be back. Jane tells that she is going to get changed and then have a nice meal. But when she walks in her room, she sees that Franke is tied up and Lola has a gun aimed at Jane. Back at the station, Maura finds out that Emily had plastic surgery. Back with Lola, Jane figures out that she is really Emily Stern and she tells her that Hoyt killed her husband and she tells that they have a relationship. At the station, Maura has Barry scan the photo booth pictures and it is a match. At Jane’s, Franke and Jane talk and she tells that they have to get inside Emily’s head and take control. Jane tells that Hoyt doesn’t lover her but that he used her to get to Jane. She tells that she is lying and lunges at her. Franke grabs the gun and takes it from Emily and shoots her. Jane and Dean have dinner and he asks if they can stop talking about Hoyt together and tells that it can change. Jane contemplates a relationship with Agent Dean and she tells that she is not emotionally ready for a relationship like the one he wants. He tells that he will wait for her and she kisses him. She restrains herself and Dean leaves. Meanwhile, in Hoyt’s prison cell, he reads that a woman was killed by two police officers and says, “Here we are again Jane”. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Michael Massee as Charles Hoyt *Brian Goodman as Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh *Billy Burke as FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean *Scottie Thompson as Emily Stern aka Lala *Jarred Kjack as James Stern Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, looks like karma finally caught up to him. Dr. Maura Isles: Sanskrit word. A cycle of cause and effect. I think it originated in the Sramana tradition. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Do you have to do that? Dr. Maura Isles: Do what? Detective Jane Rizzoli: That. That word thing you do. Dr. Maura Isles: Etymology? Detective Jane Rizzoli: You can't stop, can you? Detective Jane Rizzoli: You okay? Dr. Maura Isles: It's very distracting to work in a wrinkled dress. Detective Jane Rizzoli: her phone It's Maura. You wanna come to the autopsy? Special Agent Gabriel Dean: mildly That sounds lovely. Can that be our first date? Detective Jane Rizzoli: laughing Yeah, that's actually an offer I've never had before. Dr. Maura Isles: You're clearly trying to frighten me. Charles Hoyt: I am. Dr. Maura Isles: in I'm not afraid of you. Charles Hoyt: in and whispering I know. Because you're like me. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maura, what is Frankie's face doing? Dr. Maura Isles: Movement of the outer orbicularis oculi pars lateralis. He's happy! Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: laughing What? Detective Jane Rizzoli: slowly I'm being hunted by a serial killer, and my little brother's occipital spatula is orbiting. Charles Hoyt: her face Hey Jane. Oh it's okay, baby. Wake up, baby. Charles Hoyt: Yeah. Oh, yeah. Newspaper headline: Woman Killed After Attacking Two Police Officers Charles Hoyt: the paper Here we are again, Jane. Videos Trivia *An alternative ending to this episode is that Maura, Frankie, Frost and Korsak all join Jane for dinner? after Gabriel Dean leaves. They comfort both Frankie and Jane, and later tease Jane about Dean.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig3Qdr9NzdA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes